Darth Atrumcavus
Once known as Daniel Turner, Darth Atrumcavus was an infamous Sith Master of the True Sith Order whom was mentored and guided by the Darth Akumorn and various other True Sith. He spent a few years as a Jedi Council Master, before the effects of the Centurus war directed him towards his path of the Sith. Atrumcavus played politics on and off on his home planet of Hassark Prime, finally becoming the Dark Sovereign of the Hassarkian Consortium, bringing the circle around and fulfilling his father's role. He was known for his mastery of Battle Meditation, along with many other talents taught to him by the True Sith during his training. He officially revealed that he was a Sith in what was later known as the infamous Atrumcavus Revelation Speech of 9 NE. The Jedi Order removed him from the Jedi Council and excommunicated him from his formal status in the Order. However he was granted clemency for his act and regarded as a friend of the Order for a few years afterwards. His acts turned more traitorous during the Third Jedi Convocation as he officially broke the peace between the Jedi Order and certain factions of the True Sith. This, along with the failed assassination attempt at Grand Master Ky'rinn Con'rathan in 11 NE, lead to him spending the rest of his life in the fringes of the galaxy in hiding. He went on the run, and had a family with Samantha Jane (Darth Mors II) eventually having a son which he named David Turner II after his father. In 35 - 40 NE he surrendered himself to the Jedi Order, and died after speaking to Kyrinn Con'rathan for the last time, formally apologizing for his actions and mending the gap between himself and his old friend. Biography Lightside of the Force DJR Imperial Court The DJR Empire as Hassark Prime was known then, was a dangerous, and albeit, unhappy place to live. The Dark Emperor David Turner ruled with an iron fist, following through with the imprisonment and murder of all Force-sensitive people within the nation, on some crusade against them. Isobelle Glover was one of the nation’s most powerful women, embracing neither side of the Force. She led a small organization which secretly trained Force-sensitive’s in this way, neither for nor against the Empire. She was taken into custody in 40 BNE, brought before the Dark Emperor for treason. However for some reason he took pity on her, and allowed her to live as his mistress. His wife, Debra Turner, was seemingly unaware of the woman’s involvement with her husband, even when she began to show signs of pregnancy. Isobelle did everything in her power to keep in the Emperor’s good favor, bowing to his every demand, even though it was all a pathetic act. Daniel Turner was born in 35 Before New Empire, April 19th. It was only early in the morning and only two people witnessed the birth. The Dark Emperor kept the child’s existence a secret, until its first birthday. Isobelle was taken away by some Palace guards at about 1 o'clock in the morning on Daniel’s first birthday. The Dark Emperor quickly adopted the young child, to the consent of Debra. For the first few years of his life, Daniel lived happily in the Dark Emperor’s court. That was until he began to fiddle with the Force. David quickly reprimanded the child, ordering him never to use it again. In his stubbornness, he continued, dabbling even more in the Dark Side. He grew more and more bitter within himself, in spite of his fathers demands. Jedi Master Amelius Torello had begun an operation on the DJR Empire, called there for some reason by the Force. He became a member of the Palace staff, Daniel’s lecturer, keeping good favor with the Dark Emperor. As he got to know Daniel, the more he realized why he had been drawn to the planet. He began to teach the small heir about moderation of the Force, and about the Jedi Order on Earth. These stories began to interest him, provoke him into using his Force powers more obviously, and to Torello’s relief, with more emphasis on the lighter side of the Force. On his eighth birthday, Daniel was publicly brought before the Emperor, and reprimanded for using the Force. He was thrown in prison for a grand total of three days, hoping that would teach him a lesson. The Dark Emperor visited him each day, and drilled into him the ‘evilness’ of the Force. These thoughts only grew to further isolate father and son, and to strengthen Daniel’s hatred. Torello saw this as a time to move. As soon as Daniel was released, Torello coaxed him into leaving the Palace, in favor of the Jedi Autonomous Region on Earth. More than pleased, they left the planet with little resistance. There was public out roar on the DJR Empire, as the Emperor learnt of what had happened. He removed Daniel as his heir, and put a bounty on the small boy’s head. Although Daniel wasn’t told of this, Torello kept a close eye on the acts of his former planet. Learning the Code Daniel spent much of his time after that learning the Jedi Code, and ethics, which he would need for his time as a Jedi. Learning the mechanics of a lightsaber, and the fundamentals of the Force, he was often in trouble with his advisors for dwelling too much on the Dark Side. It took a few years, but eventually, Daniel stopped using the Dark Side, and his anger, with the Force. He traveled with Amelius after that, learning as his Padawan the tasks of the Jedi. Torello was often sent to desolate reaches of the galaxy, forced to settle disputes between natives, and even sort out border disputes. As Torello’s apprentice, Daniel learnt to fear the Sith, and loathe the ways they presented. It became such that it was almost a hatred against them, that drove him to his Jedi path. In 8 BNE, Jedi Knight Turner was appointed his first mission by the Jedi High Council, shortly after his ascension to Knighthood. , His mission was to locate a thief on Centurus, a small desolate planet on the Northern edges of the galaxy. This was his first mission alone as a Jedi Knight, but the Council believed that Turner was ready for the challenges. This was when Torello and Turner parted, Torello being sent on a long top-secret mission. As they waved their last goodbyes, they did not know that the next time they met would be quite different circumstances. The Thief he was tracking inevitably took him back to his home-planet of the DJR Empire. The crime syndicate was run by the Dark Emperor, whom Daniel did not realize to be his father. As he tracked the syndicate down, leading him into the Palace, the Dark Emperor confronted Daniel, pulling his own lightsaber from his belt. The Dark Emperor and Daniel fought for a great time, and just as Daniel dealt a final blow to the Dark Emperor, Daniel’s lineage, in terms of his father was revealed. Debra stepped forward and took David’s lightsaber, battling him in revenge for her husband. She was quickly overpowered – not being a Force-sensitive. He killed her by accident. He thought that he had killed his own mother, merely by assumption. He criticized himself for these actions, but put on a tough face as he confronted the people of the DJR Empire. He proclaimed, that on behalf of the Jedi Order, that he would reform the nation into a Republic. Turner was then promoted to Master by the Council, and asked to stay on his home planet, to sort out the mess politically. He began major social reform of the nation, changing it into the DJR Republic, with democratic, and fair values. Staying as temporary guardian of the Head-of-State until early 4 NE He opened the first democratic elections, against the Opposition Leader, Gabriel Florise, who lead the Brifadorial Party, created in peaceful opposition to Turner's Republican Party. In a murderous campaign, Florise won via bribery and debauchery, including the unsolved murder of several of Turner's Minister's and close personal friends. As soon as the victory was announced, Daniel fled the nation. Upon this though, he was tracked, and kidnapped by some of Florise's agents, and put behind bars in a secret ship. He was held by Harry Keef, his former Second-in-Command, and most trusted advisor, but also apparent apprentice to Florise, which came as a great shock to him. Turner was eventually saved by the help of a rogue agent, witnessing the destruction of the vessel that he had been held in, ‘The Oberon’. Traveling back to the JAR, he stayed for some time, teaching others and learning from the archives about new Force powers. About a month later, he was contacted by the Regional Governor of Cerberus, a few months later, telling him of an invasion of troops into the Cerberus area. The DJR Republic, now taken back to its root name of Hassark Prime, had begun an invasion of the former DJR Republic nation. Master Turner instantly interfered, heading straight away to the planet to help, after calling upon the Jedi Council to intervene. Trying to defeat a brainwashed army was not easy. Kidnapped again, and brought into a holding cell, Turner and Florise confronted once again. Taken away, Keef let him out of his cell, only to fight with Turner over a lightsaber duel, and escape through an active Stargate, in a seemingly planned escape. Getting away from the Palace, he watched the place destroyed by a Force-hole. Florise then appeared to Turner in a strange vision, to which Florise informed Turner of a very important piece of information. They were the same person. Florise was Daniel Turner, from another timeline, who had travelled back in time through some unfortunate coincidence. Florise showed Turner the darkness inside him, and then was sucked into the Force-hole, seemingly destroyed. Many months later, Turner visited the Mage Master in Valgaea, mocking him for his Paradox Burst which he suffered during the war. Adrian Kan, his new Padawan, joined him. The entire trip was relaxing, but a slight darkness had begun to settle on Daniel’s heart. He was uncertain of himself, and his future. Uncertain if he would turn out like Florise, he began to distance himself from everyone. Dark Horizons Meeting Tanbadam Master Turner then went on solo mission to his colony on Iola during his travels, trying to make sense of himself in isolation. Upon exit of the planet, ‘The Negotiator', his flagship, was blasted to the ground by unknown True Sith fighters. Turner created a shield using the life-force of the people around him, drawing the power from the people, inevitably killing everyone aboard to save himself as it landed in the forest in the middle of nowhere. Seemingly unscaved from the event, he went on. He spent a little time wandering aimlessly in the forest, evading some warriors that were trying to take him. Turner finally found himself staring at a line of slaves travelling down the road. After dismissing them as someone elses problem, he was apprehended. Turner woke by the command of Darth Tanbadam, who showed Turner what he had become. Distorted by light and dark in the Force, Turner no longer followed the path of the Jedi. He showed, that Turner was following a road of destruction, if he did not turn to the Sith. Although Turner argued, fervently against the ideal of the Sith, Tanbadam made it clear that he was merely arguing himself. Master Turner saw his potential within the Force, as Tanbadam showed him the power that he could stive for. No longer Jedi, not quite Sith, Turner began to accept who he was. Tanbadam dismissed him, giving him a shuttle back to wherever he wanted. About to leave for Iola, he picked up a slave girl, trying to make his conscience feel slightly better. Her name was Gina, and although they only just met, in the short time between them, a bond was created. One which would last for many more years. She taught him many things about the Force, Force Lightning in particular. Upon being intimate with her, unto which he drank some of her blood to 'give him strength', the shuttle was attacked by some more Stealth Sith, which Turner killed almost instinctively. He somehow absorbed the power's of stealth from these Sith, becoming able to make himself invisible in the Force. Upon the arrival back on Iolan soil, Daniel was confronted by the being who called himself ‘The Witness’ and he learnt his true name, ‘Atrumcavus’. Soon after, he was confronted by Master Torello, his former Jedi Master in the woods, neither side recognizing each other. During the battle between them, Torello was killed while Atrumcavus tried to defend himself. Gina was killed by Atrumcavus, as to get to Torello, by a lightsaber through the chest. It was then, that he gained the title of Darth. Gina appeared then seemingly as a Force ghost, telling Atrumcavus to continue on his path, predicting that he was destined for greatness. Although Turner wouldn't know it at the time, this had all been part of Akumorn's plan to create distraction, while he served his other goals in Paraguay. He travelled out of the woods a new man, almost. Unable to leave Iola for the moment, he meditated to search for new found powers, to see the Force as a new thing, from a different perspective. However, during this meditation, he encountered a Sith that he had thought long dead. The Force Bubble Gabriel Florise had saved himself, by creating a Force bubble in the Force between life and death, which prevented him from fully dying. It kept his mind intact, and served as basically a prison that the Sith Lord couldn't escape. Florise began to teach him the ways of the Sith however, Atrumcavus listened, teaching him what Atrumcavus needed to understand his new found persona. They fought in battle, and finally, Atrumcavus left, tired of the drama the Florise caused. He left Iola, finally, travelling first to the Hassarkian City Ship, 'The Conroy', and giving orders to Grand Admiral Davis to rig the elections, and make Davis the new King of the Hassarkian Federation, after Alana Serbella's sudden death. Davis would, under Atrumcavus' plan, take orders from Atrumcavus, but it would be under Davis’ name that they were carried out. Atrumcavus then travelled to the Confederate States of America, where he confronted Master Pestana for the last time, and left, feeling that pathway closed. He spent some time with the Aztecan Sith, learning their secrets and more about the Sith. Although many suspected him, they rarely lived long enough to find out. Upon the battle at the Confederate Temple, he quickly changed sides before his identity as a Sith was exposed, coming out of the hiding that he had been in. He formally inspected his nation, now supporting the wrong side of the Confederate war. It began waging war against Paraguay, against Atrumcavus, in Davis' quest for power. Things began to cool down quickly after that, as Harry Keef took legitimate command of the Hassarkian Consortium, coming in at the last moment. Davis ran, and Keef confronted Atrumcavus. Revealing himself, he accepted a position in Keef's government. During the negotiations, Atrumcavus visited Florise breifly, however after a few minutes of battle, Atrumcavus against remembered why he left Florise to begin with, and left. With his long absence from the Jedi Council, he had a lot of explaining to do. The Jedi Convocation begun, and Atrumcavus brought himself to the mercy of it. He presented his story for his disappearance for that time. It was all a lie however, as he recounted a story about how he reaffirmed his promise to the Jedi philosophy. The Council consented oblivious to the lies, and grieved for his loses. He conversed with the True Sith during the night, as Darth Remiel explained their disappointment in his conversion, showing him merely to be just a distraction in Akumorn's plans. Then, foolishly trying to prove himself to the True Sith, he fought the Witness, and failed. The Mage Master then gave him the item which would lead to the next stage of his training. The hidden Darth Akumorn's holocron, which few knew existed. Darth Akumorn's Holocron About a year later, he left the Consortium, resigning from his post within the nation, and disappeared from communication. Looking deeper into the holocron, he began to learn from it, and benefit from its teachings. Mastering the Sith Lighting and Battle Meditation, he set out on a mission that Akumorn offered him, on the planet of Tribula. He teamed up with a team of raiders, which went to examine a Temple on the planets surface. When they arrived, they were met by a Terentatek, which Atrumcavus quickly dealt with. In the next room he had to face a Hssiss, and Shyrack which he disposed of with a bust of Sith Lightning. Atrumcavus continued, reaching a door which he paid a blood tribute to. Then entering, he was attacked by four dead Sith, who were obviously set as a trap. Then a pillar appeared in the middle of the room, with a crystal sitting upon it. Grabbing the crystal, the ground began to fall beneath him, and a Sarlaac became visable. Then, an explosion of energies saved him, killing the Sarlaac. The Force Ghost of Gina appeared, and he had a discussion about the past, and what had happened. Then he left the Temple, coming to the door, where the holocron crystal he had attached to his neck. It hovered in front of him, before stabbing itself through his chest. Then, with his last moments of conciousness, he saw Gina in the flesh, although she was supposed to be dead. Then, he passed out, as a sword came through his back, and out through his chest. He would wake up upside down, in the Embrace of Pain, in what he would later find out was a space ship. He spoke with Resje, of the True Sith before being re-aquainted with Gina. Atrumcavus finds out that he needed to get the crystal, because no one else would have ever been able to get it. Although he doesn't understand, and Gina leaves him again. Within seeming moments, the place begins to shake, he is thrown from the Embrace of Pain, and suddenly, he remembers no more. Ressurection {C Atrumcavus began to speak mentally to Darth Akumorn, who had transfered his image into Atrumcavus' system. It was revealed that Atrumcavus had been killed during an explosion, and that a being, possibly True Sith, had ressurected him. As he regained conciousness, he could see the destruction of the ship he had probably been in, along with much more carnage. He got himself to the nearby city, where he quickly met himself to the Director of the Police. Masquerading as a True Sith, he found out about what had been happening in the city. People having brains sucked out, and disappearances, along with bodies starting to appear. It wasn't long after this, that he came into contact with Azanti, and Isiabella Salino of the Vortex Jedi Order. They went to a cave which they summoned the spirit which had resurrected him. Isiabella passed out, and Darth Uriel spoke to Atrumcavus breifly. Soon after, he and Isiabella found the source of the darkness, but were forced to split ways. After Atrumcavus learned that the Anzat had taken Isiabella, he went after them in the field, finding himself in a dungeon. Bodies were hung everywhere, and finally the Anzat presented himself to Atrumcavus. They fought, but through learning a new skill, he killed the Anzat, and saved Isiabella. Soon after Atrumcavus went to leave the planet, when Sith Emissary Uriel arrived and told him some new things. He left the planet for a new one, a space station near Vortex space. Old and derelict, he found himself in a small apartment where he was attacked by Uriel, and his vision ended. He woke to find himself in a different timezone, that of his father's. Soon falling in with the resistance, run by his mother Isobelle Glover, he was taken by Darth Curator, his father. Isobelle broke him out of his custody, just before something was going to be revealed, and his time in the past ended as he told her of his identity, her eyes went white and she exclaimed, "So I succeed." He woke in the small apartment with Uriel, who knew no more than Atrumcavus did about the matter. Confused, Uriel sent him on yet another mission, to another planet. Arriving there, he battled some creatures, and found himself up against a person who had a crown which apparently gave him the power to use the Darkness. He was easy to defeat, but Atrumcavus spared him because of his foolishness. Atrumcavus left the planet, only to see a vision of his mother, Isobelle in the present, call him a fool and kill the man. Not much else is known about Atrumcavus' training, as the rest of it was never recorded in history. It is known that somewhere along his training, that he killed Gabriel Florise for the last time, and traveled in time to become his own grandfather, or something along those lines. Atrumcavus never spoke of what happened after that, so it is unclear. Return from Exile He returned from his self imposed exile a fully trained and powerful Sith. For the first time in a long time, he was confident of his abilities, and capable of using them. For now, his Sith identity would remain a secret from the Jedi Order. Taking Control Darth Atrumcavus turned his eyes once more to the politics of the Hassarkian Consortium. He wasn't willing to serve under the pitiful Lord Harry Keef, and in a time of peace, there was nothing that he could use to gain momentum. It seemed that under Keef, the Consortium was beginning to grow again. This, in Atrumcavus' eyes, would not do. Instead, he turned his eye to a small planet which he had discovered quite by accident a few years back. Amosia. He persuaded Markus Valkyrie, that sending a small Fleet to the planet would work in the Consortium's favour. He sent a man to the Amosion planet, carrying a holo-message from his masked-self. He fore-told of the arrival of soldiers that wanted nothing more than to destroy there entire way of life. The Amosion's disregarded the message. Then, the Consortium's troops began to land on the planet. In a desperate panic, they contacted the man, and asked for advice. The masked-Atrumcavus then gave them the advice to fight back - hard. So they did. Using weapons that the Consortium had never seen before, the people waged war on the Consortium. The great Amosion War was about to begin. Lord Harry Keef was stunned, and tried desperately to combat this on his own, however, he couldn't. Atrumcavus came back, just in time, and began to issue orders to the others, telling what they needed to do. Within a few weeks, Keef as officially relieved of duty, and the title of Patrician of Government was officially placed on Atrumcavus. He set up meetings with the Stonewall Commander-in-Chief, Robert Stanforth, and began to sort out the issues, including the assistance of the Stonewall Fleets. In a quick, and ruthless war, the Amosion people reached Hassark Prime intent on its destruction. However, Atrumcavus' other part of the plan came into fruition. He had contacted Jadonus, a small independent planet of the Consortium, which had a detailed history of this side of the galaxy. They figured out that the Amosion's, formerly Chiss many years ago, had actually transported the people of a long-forgotten city of Coruscant, to Hassark Prime starting life on the planet. The Amosion's backed down, officially giving an apology, and asking to become apart of the Hassarkian Consortium. Atrumcavus was officially in control. The Inquisitorial Enforcement After this, Atrumcavus began to recruit some of the greatest Force users in the Consortium, for personal uses. Lord Oblivron, formerly an agent of the Darkness, came to Atrumcavus' side, and became his personal Hand. Another individual known only as Seraboth also was recruited to this little secret section of the Consortium, began to recruit the best of the best. It was the beginnings of an organization that would become the policing force of the Hassarkian Consortium. These people met in secret though, training in a small facility on the planet known as Hades. They wouldn't come back into focus for many more years. Return of the Organization Atrumcavus spent much of his time aboard the Spirit of Shadows II, overlooking the construction of the project code-named as 'the Hub'. He had established himself well within his new position of the Trade Federation. The Third Confederate War Dark Ties Meeting Tanbadam, Again. Forming Treaties The True Sith The Third Jedi Convocation Atrumcavus arrived late to the Third Jedi Convocation, arriving with Vortex Union delegation. He met with Aden Fader briefly, talking brief semantics before offering the Jedi Master a drink from Darth Zoheleth. However, this moment of joy was not long lasted. A figure appeared in the mists of the various persons who had arrived. Zoheleth quickly tried to act, but was knocked out in the explosion, and the masked man began to create chaos, attacking various Jedi Knights before contacting Atrumcavus. With the reminder of a promise, Atrumcavus turned on the Grand Master, gaining the power that he had dreamed of. The attacks grew strange, drawing them into their own personal reality, closing off the room from all others, except Ky'rinn Con'rathan and Overlady Naar. This turned against him however, as he lost control, and Kyrinn severed him from the Force. Now blind, cut off from the Force, he turned away from all that he had known, running from the inevitable truth of what he had just done. Atrumcavus' Death His Final Words At some point between 35 and 40 NE, Atrumcavus gave himself up to the Jedi Order. He turned up at the doors of the Grand Jedi Temple, unarmed and ready to be taken into custody. He seemed to be at peace. Yet a speaker took him not to the cells of the Temple, but away to a place, where a once Grand Master, now Prophet of his own light sided sect, Kyrinn Con'rathan was. Atrumcavus admitted his apologies for the past, and said that through his actions, he had now found enlightenment, and peace with the universe. Happy, and content, he died, his last words ones of thanks to his old friend, one that he had treated so badly. A plaque was put on the wall of the Jedi Temple, which was left on one of the remaining walls when the Temple was destroyed during the Jedi Rebellion. Lord Vianox found it while witnessing the death of Atrumcavus. Beyond the Grave Although he died, his spirit lived on in the Netherworld of the Force. He spoke to Lord Vianox in 1000 NE, guiding him on a new path to his enlightenment. Yet once the man had left, Atrumcavus was left alone with another unknown figure, who was obviously controlling Atrumcavus somehow. The figure somewhat content left, and Atrumcavus disappeared too - yet he knew his final resting would not come yet. Politics of the Galactic Empire Imperial Moff When the Empire was founded from the ashes of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Master Turner watched eagerly, to become apart of this fledgling government. Backing the new government intensely, he volunteered himself for the position of Imperial Moff for the Herf Sector, of which Hassark Prime then known as the DJR Republic. He would serve in this position through the Centurus War, gingerly giving the position as much time as he could, considering the Moff Council was not complete. He would make sure his representee's were fine, and mostly remained silent for most of his Moff Career. This didn't even change during his training, where his position wasn't even missed. He quickly gave the position to his second-in-command, Havock Kindler, keeping up with the Imperial news through Fleet Admiral Markus Valkyrie and Kindler. This was, until he was offered a new position. Viceroy of the Imperial Galactic Trade Federation He was offered the position of Viceroy, by the new Galactic Emperor David Jenkins, who had replaced the seemingly late-Emperor Josh Walker. Turner accepted the position gracefully, quickly resurrecting the Trade Federation, which had gone stale after the former Viceroy had left, after going insane and torching the old Trade Federation building. The position had been vacant for a number of years, because of varying intergalactic wars, and things which got in the way. However, quick to take on the challenge, Turner started by funding the creation of a new Trade Federation HQ, and began to organize the Federation portfolio. He began to implement a Trade Routes across the galaxy, along with the construction of over a dozen Trade Stations. Part of the upgrade included employing thousands more workers to man the stations and administrate, which meant the creation of a formal Trade Federation Directorate. He employed Martin Harvey as his formal Deputy Viceroy, working hard to oversee the construction of the Trade Star. His position was one of constant speculation, after the Organization Return, which included a brainwashing which made him destroy the Atlanta Trade-Station, and kill thousands of Imperial citizens across the galaxy. His actions were excused formally by the Imperial High Council after his brainwashing was proven, however the public spectacle proved detrimental to his Imperial career. It wouldn't matter though, as a few years later, he would be forced to leave his position to Martin Harvey. Personality Atrumcavus is difficult to read sometimes, however the Sith Master is known for being unpredictable and impossible. He has broken promises just because it favors him, making him hard to deal with. He demanded respect within his position in the Empire, often chastising others when they talked down to him. Atrumcavus had no qualm with killing an Imperial Officer because they said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Romantically, Atrumcavus has never been one to involve himself for any length of time. Gina, known as Darth Traya LXVI was his major romance, which was rocky to say the least. Although not much is known about the life of Gina, she is rumoured to have died some time during his training. He partnered with Darth Mors II after he was severed, having a son, David Turner II, who went on to be his legacy. Category:Hassarkian Consortium Category:Galactic Empire Category:Sith Category:Characters by Daniel Turner